UNA RAZON DE ESPERANZA
by Randa1
Summary: Despues de la guerra algunos piden retaliacion sin importarles sobre quien caiga, pero si en la oscuridad encuentras una razon de vida, esa razon de esperanza y te aferras a ella y sobrevives .. el cielo sera tu limite mi Dragon CROSSOVER HP/CHARMED slash
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I  
Un Terrible Panorama

Suspiro para si una vez mas ordenándose a si mismo la calma que necesitaría a la hora de ir con su madre que estaría en alguna habitación de la revuelta mansión dando las ordenes pertinentes a los elfos domésticos para restituir el orden tras la nueva requisa efectuada por el departamento de aurores.  
Los muy malditos se dieron mas a la tarea de revolver y dañar lo mas posible, que la de encontrar vestigios de algún objeto oscuro  
Los odio por eso y por mucho más  
Pero el debía mantener la calma  
Con Lucius en prisión ahora el era el hombre de la casa, y prontamente, la nueva cabeza de la familia. Porque sabia que Lucius Malfoy seria condenado, eso era algo seguro, el Juicio que se llevaba a cabo era una mera formalidad, un circo de tres pistas organizado por los funcionarios del ministerio que apoyaron al señor oscuro en su momento para hacer ver ante todos su profundo desprecio hacia todo lo mortifago y que actuaron coaccionados  
Partida de...  
Y su familia era el chivo expiatorio por excelencia  
Esta bien, el admitía que no eran trigo limpio, pero lo que no soportaba era ser usados como carne de cañón por una partida de cobardes de poca valía

Llego al salon donde su madre estaba sentada en uno de los sillones sosteniendo entre sus manos los restos de un jarrón antiguo, de por si era una pieza valiosa, pero era también un regalo de su padre de la época en que eran novios, su valor sentimental era incalculable

- Lo rompieron con un hechizo – se lamento Narcisa sin levantar la mirada de los restos que sostenía-, no puedo recomponerlo con un reparo

Draco se arrodillo frente a su madre, le quito de las manos los restos de jarrón y fue entonces que noto que su madre los sostenía con mas fuerza de lo que demostraba ya que los bordes se habían incrustado en su piel causando pequeños cortes que comenzaron a sangrar  
Saco su pañuelo y retiro el exceso de sangre

- Siempre podemos recomponerlo de otra forma madre- le dijo tratando de consolarla  
- Ya nunca volverá a ser igual mi dragón – dijo Narcisa con voz vacía, monótona, como ausente-, ya no hay magia

Y Draco supo que ella no se refería al jarrón, como el tampoco lo hacia., y solo atino a abrazarla contra su pecho, madre e hijo llorando sin lagrimas

Los meses que siguieron a la caída del tenebroso, Draco la recordaría como su temporada mas oscura, incluso mas que la vivida en su sexto año, pero irónicamente, también fue la temporada donde su vida fue bendecida con el mejor de los regalos

El peleaba a capa y espada por conservar algo del patrimonio Malfoy, y logro hacerlo gracias a un inteligente movimiento de inversiones  
Fue bueno ser uno de los pocos alumnos que no se dormía en la clase de historia de Binns, ahí aprendió detalles acerca de las leyes de comercio mágicas y para proteger la mayor parte posible de su capital, compro bonos de gringotts a los Nogmos, estos estaban ligados a las inversiones de las criaturas, y según el acuerdo de inversión firmada entre los magos y los nogmos en el año 1200, cualquier inversión en la cual tenga la mas minima paricipacion de estas criaturas esta blindado contra cualquier proceso judicial que conlleve a su expropiación o enajenación por parte del ministerio de magia  
Los Nogmos si que sabían como proteger su oro  
Cuando el ministerio se entero que al menos el setenta por ciento de la fortuna Malfoy estaba lejos de sus manos se ensañaron con el resto  
La mansión fue confiscada, Draco y su madre solo podía vivir en los salones designados por el ministerio y no podían salir de las zonas autorizadas para su uso, y aun estas zonas, eran blanco de continuas requisas de cualquier funcionario que quisiera siquiera tener espacio o algunas letras con su nombre en el profeta  
Al principio Narcisa y el encaraban orgullosamente a los aurores, después ni eso, y es que se estaban rompiendo, ya no soportaban mas  
No tenían amigos y no habían visto a Lucius desde su arresto y traslado a Azkaban, pero los "amables funcionarios del ministerio" no omitieron detalle de la estadía del patriarca Malfoy en tan selecto establecimiento

Comentaron hasta lo mas mínimo del proceso de fichaje de un preso. Como su ropa fue cambiada por el uniforme de presidiario pero no antes de la ducha con agua fría y el cateo para verificar que no tuviera alguna varita o arma escondida  
Como su cabellos fuer cortado al ras y como dormía todas las noches en una cama plagada de alimañas, comiendo Bazofia y defendiéndose de una población carcelaria que te asesinaría por una manta mas o un espacio mejor para dormir o sencillamente porque les entro la gana y o no les gusto como lo miraste aunque no los hayas mirado.  
Un fuerte ruido los hizo deshacerse del abrazo y se levanto erguido, su madre le imito y así los encontraron los aurores que venían sin ser anunciados y sin respetar las normas mas básicas de etiqueta al entrare n una casa ajena  
La elfa domestica estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria y se deshacía en disculpa a sus amos por no poder detener a esos nuevos intrusos

- Basta Perki- ordeno Narcisa a la elfa y esta callo, después pregunto a los aurores en su mejor pose de gran dama, nunca mostraría debilidad ante ellos-, se puede saber señores a que se debe su visita tan intempestiva?, si es por alguna requisa creo que otro grupo de sus compañeros se les adelanto, no hace mas de media hora que se marcharon, y como verán, no han encontrado nada y se encargaron de buscar.. muy bien en todos los rincones  
- Draco Lucius Malfoy Black – dijo el auror sin prestar atención a Narcisa-, estas arrestado por el intento de homicidio de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Harry James Potter Evans, Ronald Billius Weasley Prewett. Además se le acusa de colaborar con quien – ustedes- saben activamente

Dos de los aurores avanzaron dos pasos hacia Draco y este hizo un además con la mano como para instarles a detenerse mientras decía:

-Esperen por favor, ire voluntariamente

Los aurores se detuvieron y Draco les tenido su varita a modo de rendición, luego volteo hacia una aterrada y devastada Narcisa que se aferraba al borde de su chaqueta con desesperación

- Es mejor así madre- dijo dulcemente mirándola a los ojos y sosteniéndola por los hombros-, no debemos poner resistencia, seria darles una excusa – beso con delicadeza su frente y agrego a su oído -, se fuerte, por mi, se fuerte. Dame una razón para salir vivo de ahí, Dame una razón para tener esperanza

Después se encamino a los aurores que se desaparecieron del salón con su prisionero  
Narcisa Malfoy se dejo caer en el suelo y grito como fiera herida de muerte el nombre de su hijo

Dos años, Dos malditos años y no le habían dictado sentencia desde que fue arrestado en su mansión  
Dos años que no tenia mas que esporádicas noticias de su madre y gracias a los generosos sobornos a carceleros por lo que esta le hacia llegar una que otra carta que invariablemente se autodestruía a las hora de ser leída para evitar ser encontrada por sus carceleros  
En todo ese tiempo no pudo ver a su padre, pero temía lo peor, su madre desde hace mucho no mencionaba su desesperación por verle a el, eso le hacia elucubrar los mas terribles escenarios  
Seguramente su padre a esas alturas estaría muerto  
Ignorante de la situación afuera de las paredes de Azkaban, Draco sunca pudo imaginar que un grupo de magos ganaba terreno en la opinión publica acerca del trato retaliativo del ministerio con el bando perdedor de la guerra  
Cierto que muchos eran asesinos que no dudarían en matar a magos y Muggles, pero muchos no eran así  
Algunos solo fueron victimas de las circunstancias y se vieron arrastrados de una forma u otra  
Esos merecían que sus casos fueran revisados, porque ai algo era verdad, era que muchos de esos presos, mortifagos legítimos o no, tenían familia  
Que en una comunidad mágica tan reducida, todas las ramas familiares estaban emparentadas en mayor o menor grado  
Así, dependiendo del crimen del que fueran acusados y si algún familiar moralmente solvente se hacia responsable del preso, este podía recibir ciertos beneficios procesales

Y así, Draco Malfoy recibió el beneficio de esperar su juicio en completa libertad. Pero no volvería a la Mansión Malfoy, iría a vivir con su tía Andrómeda Tonks, madre de la heroína de guerra caída y miembro de la orden del fénix Nimphadora lupin  
Muchos se opusieron a el otorgamiento de este beneficio al joven Malfoy, pero no hubo mucho por hacer ya que la carta de solicitud estaba acompañada por un ruego de piedad nada mas y nada menos que de Hermione Weasley, anteriormente Granger

Cuando Draco fue sacado de su celda pensó que seria para por fin ser juzgado ante el winzengamot, pero no. Solo se limitaron a entregarle sus efectos personales, una auror le coloco un hechizo rastreador y le advirtió que estaría confinado a la casa de su guardián y no podía ir mas allá de los terrenos designado como limites de la propiedad  
Y así sin mas, un auror se apareció con el en las puertas de la casa de la que era su tía, toco la puerta y fue recibido por una mujer que era una extraña combinación entre su madre y su tia Bellatrix

-Gracias oficial- dijo Andrómeda al auror en tanto tomaba a Draco del brazo como arrancándoselo al auror de las manos y entrándolo a la casa y cerrando la puerta literalmente en las narices del funcionario

No apenas termino de cerrar la puerta cuando se volteo hacia su confundido sobrino, y no tuvo tiempo ninguno de decir nada cuando la voz de Narcisa se hizo escuchar y Draco se vio envuelto en el abrazo de su madre una vez mas

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me animo a escribir nuevamente, pero siento que debo retomarlo, lo deje porque nada me inspiraba a hacerlo, no me nacia  
miles de ideas rondaban mi cabeza, Fics completos pero a la hora de llevarlos a papel el impulso cedia y sencillamente nada se concretaba  
pero ahora han vuelto las ganas de escribir  
espero les guste


	2. Malfoy, siempre Malfoy

Potter siempre ha sido una constante de forma directa o indirecta en la vida de Malfoy  
lo mismo que el rubio para Potter, pese a quien le pese

Capitulo II  
Malfoy, siempre Malfoy

Cuando era un niño pequeño, su concepto de felicidad era estar calentito, jugar con papa y ser abrazado por mama mientras recibía dulces y juguetes  
Posteriormente su mundo comenzó a hacerse mas amplio y era feliz descubriendo que podía hacer mas cosas por si mismo y era feliz cuando mostraba algún nuevo logro que hacia sentir a sus padres orgullosos  
Con el tiempo, la felicidad era la amistad que encontró en otros dos niños, Blaize y Theodore, Pansy no tanto, estaba en la fase de no se permiten niñas  
Cuando entro en Hogwarts, para el la felicidad era saberse el alumno mas aventajado  
También fue en esa poca que comenzó a saber que eran las decepciones, y todas estas vinieron sea de forma directa o indirecta, de la mano de Harry Potter y sus amigos  
El fue le que rechazo su amistad y le humillo despreciándole frente a los demás chicos  
El siempre le derrotaba, incluso en algo que amaba tanto como en el Quidditch  
Fue gracias a esas derrotas que pudo ver por primera vez decepción en los ojos de su padre dirigidas a el  
Y eso le devasto  
Harry fue de cierta forma hasta su sexto año, el gran motivo de sus infelicidades  
Y no podía faltar, claro esta, en este momento en que se sentía tan feliz

Después de llegar a casa de su tía y hablar largo y tendido con su madre, se dio una larga ducha y compartió su primera comida en familia desde hace mucho  
Su tía Andrómeda era muy parecida a su madre, mas que en lo físico, en lo temperamental, por eso no le fue muy difícil llegar a entenderse con ella  
Le comentaron muchas cosas que habían ocurrido en esos años, y su mas terrible temor de desvaneció al saber que su padre aun esperaba sentencia también, solo que el no recibiría ninguno de los nuevos beneficios  
Pero estaba vivo, eso era lo que importaba  
Narcisa se hubiese vuelto loca si no fuese por la ayuda de su hermana Andrómeda  
Ambas hermanas se encontraron en medio del dolor  
Puede que sus familias estuviesen en bandos distintos, pero el dolor de la perdida y la soledad era el mismo  
Sencillamente un día se encontraron en la calle y cada una vio en los ojos de la otra la misma desazón y soledad que sentía en se momento.Creo que algunos lo denominan el llamado de la sangre  
Cada una siguió su camino, pero fue el destino que hizo que esa tarde se volviesen a ver  
Coincidieron en una de tantas tiendas del callejón Diagon  
Andrómeda paseaba con Teddy y había quedado con Harry de llevarle al niño para que lo tuviese el resto de la tarde, fue a esperarlo y a tomar un helado con su nieto en la heladería inaugurada por uno de los empleados que fue aprendiz con Fortescue  
Esperaba por una mesa vacía cuando Narcisa entro también en el local y uno de los mesoneros le impidió el paso en la puerta, parecía haberla reconocido y no le gusto su presencia

- Lo siento señora- dijo el Mesonero despreciativamente-, aquí se reserva el derecho de admisión – y agrego con veneno-, y los de su calaña no son bien recibidos, salga de aquí ahora

Como acucio Narcisa el golpe?, no muy bien pero no lo demostró, pero para alguien que creció entre la familia Black y que conocía a Narcisa, Andrómeda supo la verdad y se imagino el valor que dejo haber tenido su hermana para intentar vivir y pasar siquiera un rato de distracción  
No sabiendo de donde, se acerco a ella y espeto al mesonero

- Pero como se atreve?- dijo Andromeda acercándose a Narcisa y tomándola del brazo-, nunca he sido ofendida así en mi vida

El mesonero palideció, Andrómeda era asidua del local y siempre se le veía acompañada de Harry Potter, todos sabían quien era ella, y quienes fueron los padres y quien es el padrino del bebe que llevaba en brazos

-Señora Tonks, no quise.. – intento explicarse el hombre-, no sabia

-Vámonos Cissa – dijo a su hermana sin prestar atención a las balbuceantes disculpas del mesonero-, después explicaremos a Harry que no podremos seguir viéndonos aquí, ya no somos bienvenidas en este local

Y con una salio con Narcisa del brazo dejando atrás a un hombre que ahora temía por su empleo, no tardaría en llegar a su jefe la historia de como echo a los amigos de Harry Potter del lugar seguramente cuando este los había citado a en una cita ahí, y muy probablemente había perdido al héroe como cliente asiduo y la panda de admiradores que siempre le seguian

Las dos mujeres caminaron juntas hasta dar vuelta a la cuadra, después se separaron. Narcisa miro a su hermana pero bajo la vista casi inmediatamente, de la antigua y orgullosa Narcisa Malfoy se veía muy poco, susurro un gracias y Andrómeda respondió con un débil de nada

-Yo, creo que volveré a casa, no me siento muy bien

-Si.. emm- creo que enviare un alechuza a Harry para decirle que vaya por Teddy a casa

-Es muy lindo- dijo Narcisa con sinceridad, me recuerda a Draco cuando era bebe

-Gracias respondió Andromeda-, y como esta el?

La conversación siguió casi de temas referenciales y reticentes se separaron  
Paso una semana desde el encuentro, por coincidencia ese era el día de su aniversario de Bodas y Andromeda no dejaba de pensar en Ted y lo mucho que lo extrañaba  
Pero por cosas del destino alguien toco a su puerta  
Era Narcisa  
Ese fue el inicio, si no de la recuperación de su antigua relación con su hermana, si la formación de una nueva basada en el apoyo mutuo que las hacia cercanas cada vez mas y mas  
Por supuesto aun habían resquemores provenientes de los conflictos vividos en la guerra, pero ellas no dejaban que interfirieran entre ellas  
Andromeda nunca aceptaría a Lucius, el era la representación de el ideal de aquellos que habían matado a su esposo, eso era algo que Narcisa le respetaba por lo que nunca le pidió ayuda en u caso, pero Draco era otra historia  
Andromeda trato de hablar con Harry al respecto, pero el chico era muy cerrado al respecto, al hablarle de Malfoy fue como si le hablaran del diablo, ni que decir de Ron  
Hermione fue otra historia, la conocía de primera mano de Harry lo sucedido con Dumbledore, y supo que Malfoy por muchos defectos que tuviese, no era un asesino  
Y acerca de lo de colaborar con Voldemort, ella misma fue testigo como el era intimidado por los mortifagos, como el no quiso reconocerlos cuando fueron capturado, y mas aun  
De haber estado ella en su lugar, y ser sus padres los que estuviesen en peligro, que dicen de dejar entrar Mortifagos en Hogwarts?!, hubiese vendido su alma a Voldemort con tal de tenerlos a salvo!!  
El que este libre de pecado  
Le costo una bronca que casi le cuesta el divorcio si no fuese por la sabia intervención de su suegra que con dos collejas bien dadas a su hijo por inmaduro, santo remedio  
Es cierto, gracias a las acciones de Malfoy Bill tendrá su rostro desfigurado por siempre, y aun estaba entre ellos la ausencia de Fred, pero el igual que muchos, Molly Weasley quería comenzar a ser feliz de nuevo, y nadie podria serlo mientras no comenzaran a sanar las heridas de esta guerra  
Habia que para esta persecución sin sentido que solo impedía la sanación  
Por algún lado debían comenzar, y por eso apoyo a Hermione y a Andromeda  
No porque le agradara el chico Malfoy  
Si no porque no le agradaba la persona triste en la que se estaba convirtiendo

Los dos primeros días en casa de Andromeda Draco durmió casi todo el tiempo  
Descanso como nunca lo había hecho en Azkaban, y cuando despertó, su madre estaba a su lado  
Se había mudado con su hermana dejando la mansión. Los recuerdos y la soledad la enloquecerían, además no quería darle la satisfacción a uno de los del ministerio de echarla de su propia casa como intuían que planeaban hacerle  
Draco decido enfocarse en lo importante: El planear su defensa  
Es hablaba con Andromeda cuando hecho una tromba entro Harry Potter a la casa, se le quedo mirando fijamente sin decir nada  
Fue hasta que Draco hablo que Harry reacciono

- Entonces Potter, haciendo visitas sociales?  
- Así que era cierto – susurro Harry-, estas libre  
- No lo llamaría así precisamente Potter, pero algo es algo

- Como pudiste? -Le reclamo Harry a Andromeda-, aquí con Teddy, en la casa de tu esposo y tu hija y ...  
- Se perfectamente de quien fue esta casa Harry, también te agradecería que no vengas a mi casa a montar escenas ni a cuestionar mi vida, no te he dado ni la autorización ni los motivos para que pienses que puedes hacerlo  
- Soy el padrino de Teddy – continuo Harry indignado  
- Y yo su abuela, y esta mi casa – refuto tranquilamente  
- Mi deber es velar por el bienestar de Teddy y no esta seguro conviviendo con alguien –señalando a Draco- como el aquí, es una ..  
- Harry Potter, por tu bien y la posibilidad de futuras visitas a este hogar te sugiero que te muerdas la lengua si pretendes afirmar que soy irresponsable o descuidada a la hora de cuidar de mi nieto

Harry callo inmediatamente, conocía a Andromeda lo suficiente como para saber que cumpliría su amenaza y ahora con Malfoy bajo ese techo no podía arriesgarse a que sus visitas a esa casa le fueran negadas

- Lo siento- se disculpo humildemente-, no debí dejarme llevar por la rabia  
- Mucho mejor – le disculpo Andromeda manteniendo su tono Severo de Voz-, pero de ahora en adelante te pido por favor que mantengas tu carácter a raya, mas cuando estés en esta casa o en presencia de mi nieto, eso es un muy mal ejemplo para el  
- Muy bien- asintió Harry

Draco Gozaba lo indecible observando a Potter ser regañado como un niño pequeño a pesar de su estatura  
Le llevaba varios centímetros a Andromeda – al parecer por fin dio el preciado estirón, no se quedara enano como el-, y había ganado algo mas de masa muscular, no era un mister músculo, pero por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba se ve que tenia lo suyo  
En cambio el, los dos años en Azkaban hicieron su trabajo, su estatura no vario mucho , oficialmente se declaro enano al constatar que con esfuerzos llegaba al misero 1.70, los músculos bien trabajados durante su tiempo en el colegio se habían ido, ahora estaba flácido  
En su cara ostentaba ojeras que le llegaban hasta la barbilla, acentuadas por la palidez de alguien que a los sumo veía la luz del sol a través de una mísera ventana

Cuando se vio al espejo una vez dada su primera ducha fuera de ese cuchitril, no se sorprendió de las miradas disimuladas de su tía y su madre cuando lo vieron por primera vez

La visita de Potter fue corta pero incomoda, el muy desgraciado no dejaba de lanzarle miradas disimuladas desde onde estaba y el creía que el no se daba cuenta  
Esperaba a su abogado al día siguiente, mientras, leería la hemeroteca que su madre le trajo acerca de su caso y el de su padre, era bueno saber de que manera la opinión publica ejercía presión sobre el asunto  
Faltaba poco para los medios declararan que el verdadero lord oscuro era Lucius Malfoy y que usaba de tapoadera a Tom Riddley, en cuanto a el, al principio enfocaron su arresto como la aprensión del príncipe heredero del reino de maldad, el asesino de Dumbledore y otras cosas mas  
Pero el testamento de Dumbledore y uno encontrado de Snape, explicaron que la situación que lo orillo esa noche a la torre de astronomía no fue mas que otra maquinación del viejo director secundada por su difunto profesor  
Incluso recuerdos de Dumbledore y Snape guardados de conversaciones entre ambos decanos haciendo referencia a su inquietud por la forma como el mismo Draco era presionado psicológicamente para tomar la marca y algunos de tiempo después donde discutían de la manera n que era amenazado para cumplir alguna misión en Hogwarts  
Bien usada esa información podía liberarse de los cargos de intento de homicidio de Dumbledore y de participar voluntariamente en las filas del lord  
Pero aun quedaban dos cargos mas  
El intento de homicidio de Potter y la comadreja  
Y eso era algo mas difícil, a esos dos les encantaría enviarlo a el y toda su humanidad dentro de una celda y perder la llave definitivamente  
En otros recortes supo de la formación de una fundación de ayuda voluntaria a aquellos fueron usados en contra de su voluntad por el que no debe ser nombrado y ahora pagan pena de cárcel  
Casi se cae de la silla al ver que uno de los directivos era la mismísima Granger  
Como?.- se preguntaba-, a lo que su tía respondió:

- Es una chica sensata- declaro-, un día me dijo que el resentimiento acumulado y las venganzas personales solo seria como una bola de nieve que va rodando poco a poco, mientras mas se le alimente mas grande se hace, y algún día, será imposible de detener, y no le extraña que eso produzca el surgimiento de algún nuevo Lord oscuro, una nueva guerra tarde o temprano. Dice que muchos casos se han visto, en el mundo Muggle una situación similar llevo a desatar su segunda guerra mundial, y actualmente, hay muchos grupos al margen de la ley que ellos llaman basados en la idea de la revancha contra objetivos que ellos creen que son opresores, dañando en su camino a personas inocentes que no tiene arte ni parte en el asunto

Draco se hizo nota mental de leer en un futuro algo de historia Muggle.. llegaron a tener guerras a nivel mundial?  
Tan desconectados estaban en el mundo mágico que ni se enteraron?, y eso que el era un lector ávido de historia, como no pudo llegar esa información a pesar de haber hijos de Muggles en su mundo?  
O tal vez si llego pero no prestaron atención al no afectarles  
En verdad que estaba aislados

Cuando a odios de Harry llego al noticia de que Andrómeda estaba tendiendo puentes de reconciliación con su hermana Narcisa no se preocupo, después de todo, si los Dursley a el le dieran la mas minima pista de que podrían siquiera llevar una relación cordial con el , aprovecharía la oportunidad, Andrómeda se debe sentir muy sola y busca la compañía de uno de sus pocos familiares con vida  
Cuando supo que Narcisa se mudaría con Andrómeda, sus alarmas gritaron angustiadas, no puedo evitar el ir a casa de Andrómeda y preguntarle de forma educada si eso era correcto pero la mirada en Andrómeda congelo la pregunta en sus labios  
Con el tiempo vio que Narcisa no era ninguna amenaza para Teddy ni para Andrómeda, la mujer estaba irreconocible después el arresto de su esposo y su hijo  
Cuando iba a ver a Teddy, la mujer discretamente salía de su campo visual y en todo el año que ella llevaba viendo en esa casa eran contadas las oportunidades donde la veía o siquiera se percataba de su existencia  
Pero estallo cuando s entero que Draco Malfoy saldría libre y viviría bajo el mismo techo que Teddy  
Su primer impulso fue ir a es casa y comprobar que tal desaguisado fuera verdad, Andrómeda no podía dar cobijo a ese ser tan nefasto.. no a Malfoy precisamente  
Y lo único que saco de esa visita fue la amenaza de ser declarado persona no grata en la casa de su propio ahijado y el riesgo de no volverlo a ver o, porque a pesar de ser su padrino, la custodia legal era de Andrómeda  
Toco por culpa del Maldito Malfoy  
Malfoy, siempre Malfoy  
Porque siempre estaba metido ese rubio demoniaco en sus momentos mas importantes?  
La primera vez que fue la mundo mágico el fue el primer niño con el cual hablo  
Fue gracias a el que prefirió ir Griffindor que a Slitheryn, y eso pudo haber sellado su destino en mas de una manera  
Fueron gracias a sus bromas infantiles que se dieron a serie de eventos que lo llevaron a conocer el Quidditch y pertenecer al equipo de su casa  
El, el, el , el  
Fue parte activa cuando su mundo se desmorono al morir Dumbledore  
Harry se tiro en su cama tratando de no pensar mas en Malfoy, pero el curso de sus pensamientos no le hacia caso  
Fueron años de convivir con el, miles de pequeños detalles  
Además de un punto en concreto  
Draco Malfoy era uno de sus pecados escondidos, el mayor temor que ha tenido nunca  
Y seguía ahí en su cama, recordando cada una de las peleas con el rubio y sin darse cuenta su mano estaba deslizándose hacia su pantalón y bajando su cremallera  
Inconscientemente comenzó a masturbarse pensando en el rubio  
Una vez mas  
Se detuvo inmediatamente al darse cuenta y se pateo mentalmente, pero igual no podía detenerse, no quería detenerse, uno de sus mayores placeres era masturbarse pensando en Malfoy  
La primera vez que lo hizo fue en casa de sus tíos en su cama  
Lloraba por hacer tenido que romper con Ginni, todo por culpa de Voldemort y su gente  
Estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados, no dormía y su mente vago hacia los causantes de sus desgracias y se imaginaba golpeándolos con violencia  
Al llegar el turno de Draco, los golpes se hicieron mas fuertes, comenzó a excitarse, de repente, el ambiente cambio y lo golpeaba en una habitación, y nos se detuvo ahí  
Le rompa la ropa a un suplicante Draco dejando expuesta su cremosa piel y sus muslos torneados  
Sintió su erección presa en su pantalón y la masajeo en tanto se imaginaba desabrochándose los pantalones, y desviviéndose para sentir la piel del rubio contra la suya. Lamiendo su rostro y cuello, mordiendo y besando esos carnosos labios...  
Se imagino penetrándolo y dando fuertes embestidas mientras el Dragón prisionero se debatía en gemidos de placer  
Se imagino venirse casi al mismo tiempo con el y ambos gritar de placer  
Por supuesto eso fue traumático para Harry, después de eso intento enfocar sus fantasías en Ginni, pero siempre era el mismo resultado  
Ginni era sustituida por Malfoy y el lo poseía gustoso  
A fin de calmarse un poco y encontrar una solución, mas de una vez escapo de Privet Drive e iba en busca de otros chicos, debía saber primero si lo de Malfoy era una fase que solo concernía a una Bizarra atracción hacia el rubio o era algo mas  
Cabía la posibilidad de que fuese homosexual  
Al final del verano Harry tenia algo claro  
El era capaz de ver sensual belleza tanto en hombres como en mujeres  
Pero en lo referente a Malfoy, no encontraba nada mas que lo excitara de esa manera, sea hombre o Mujer  
Ni siquiera Ginni  
Durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes uno de sus fieles acompañantes eran sus fantasías con Malfoy, y cuando fueron capturados y llevados ante el, su semblante descompuesto y su expresión de terror lo excitaron al punto de casi venirse en el sitio, pensaba que tan sumiso seria en esos momentos y que podría hacerle  
Dios gracias por las torturas que llevaron su mente a otro lugar y su libido bajo control  
Si cerraba los ojos, y se concentraba, podía rememorara la sensación de tener el cuerpo de Draco pegado a el como en la ocasión que lo salvo en la sala multipropósitos  
Ahí supo que se podía estar en la gloria en medio del infierno  
Cuando Voldemort hubo muerto finalmente, estuvo al tanto de lo acontecido con la familia Malfoy por medio de los periódicos, y al conocer del arresto de Draco, algo de el se sintió aliviado, la tentación era alejada de el y quizás el podría de una buena vez lograr su tan preciado sueño de una vida normal, tal vez formar una familia con Ginni  
Estas esperanzas se dieron al traste cuando no le quedo mas remedio que reconocer que Malfoy lo había arruinado para siempre  
Mas de una vez intento tener intimidad con Ginebra, pero las imágenes del rubio venían a el y su libido decaía al ver que no era con el con quien compartía  
Ginnni intuía algo, en un principio pensó que tal vez Harry su fría de impotencia, mas eso fue desmedido cuando una noche escucho ruidos provenientes del baño  
Dormía después de uno de tantos intentos fallidos de consumar su relación con Harry, era jadeos  
Harry estaba en el baño masturbándose y se notaba que no tenia problemas alguno para excitarse con lo que sea que soñaba  
Poco antes de terminar lo escucho gemir con fuerza Draco  
Y ahí lo supo  
Harry se excitaba fantaseando con chicos  
El shock fue tremendo, de una se vistio y salio de la casa y fue a casa de sus padres  
Se negó a ver a Harry por días, necesitaba reflexionar y recordaba cada momento al lado del pelinegro y llego a a una conclusión  
Ella era importante para Harry, definitivamente, y puede que el haya sentido alguna atracción el algún momento  
Pero un sentimiento mas fuerte se albergaba en el  
Y su mayor sueño era tener un hogar como el que tenían sus padres  
Y comenzó a dudar si Harrry era el hombre adecuado para lograrlo, por mucho que lo quisiera  
Hablo con Harry y de cierta forma le sonsaco la información de que se sentía atraído no solo por mujeres, si no que también por hombres, pero en ningún momento obtuvo confirmación de que estuviese atraído por algún hombre en especifico  
Intentaron por meses reflotar su relación, mas era caso perdido y llegaron a esa dolorosa conclusión  
Mas de uno se sorprendido de eso, ante la familia, fue Ginni la que rompió con Harry – y de cierta forma así fue-, pero quedaron como amigos, amigos que tendrían una tensa relación al principio, pero nada que el tiempo y la resignación no sanasen  
La pelirroja se dedico en cuerpo y alma progresar en su carrera como jugadora en las Holliday Harpies, se independizo y fue a vivir a un departamento cercano al centro de entrenamiento  
Su relación y sueños de una familia con Harry no pudieron ser  
Pero eso no significa que puedan ser en el futuro con alguien mas para quien ella fuera el objeto principal de sus fantasías y afecto  
Harry también siguió con su vida, uno que otro romance esporádico, nada mayor a dos semanas, un mes a lo sumo y trabajaba con ardor en su entrenamiento de Auror y en el cuidado de Teddy. Deseaba ser el mejor padrino posible  
Pero nunca lo abandono su secreta obsesión por Malfoy  
Y ahora el malito regresaba .. y de una manera tan cercana a su entorno instalándose en casa de Andromeda  
Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy.. siempre Malfoy

Estos capitulos son solo introductorios, a finales del tercero comenzare a dejar libre la vena pervertida de Harry


	3. Censurado

Notas del capítulo:

Hay vocabularios no aptos para menores, e intenciones menos santas de un moreno pervertido

Capitulo III

CENSURADO

Como dijo el poeta:  
La pu.. que lo pa….

Esa por los momentos era la cita favorita de Harry

Nada le salía bien desde que se encontró con la elegía al peroxido esa llamada Draco Malfoy en casa de Andrómeda  
Su recuerdo le incordiaba en todo momento  
No mas ayer disfrutaba con un chico una de sus escapadas nocturnas, un admirador de tantos que le pareció atractivo, esos ojos grises y esa piel lechosa le fueron irresistibles, y al final, terminaron en la cama  
Pero cuando Harry se vino en un gran orgasmo grito inconscientemente el nombre de de Draco

La pu que lo pa

Juraría que le arrojo un hechizo si no fuese porque el hechizo localizador que le aplicaron restringía su magia a poco menos que un squib  
Lo encontraba en todos lados y ahora se pajera a cada rato  
Hasta lo éxito uno de los dummies de entrenamiento del campo de tiro por parecérsele al rubio  
Lo que faltaría es que lo echaran de la academia por tirarse a los dummies de entrenamiento  
Que eso es ser en verdad pervertido y ni hablar del banquete de prensa y demás  
Pensó que pasaría un rato agradable descargando tensión con Teddy, una visita aun parque de tracciones con el niño siempre han sido un milagro para su nervios  
No importa que tan estresado este, enjugar con Teddy lo devolvía a su niñez y jugaba con el pequeño con tanta alegría  
Pero no, el maldito rubio actuaba de nuevo  
Andrómeda llego con un pequeño Teddy que tenia los ojos grises, la piel blanca y el cabello rubio y sedoso  
Un mini Draco  
La pu que lo pa

-Es una fase- le explico Andrómeda-, nunca ha tenido por tanto tiempo en casa una figura masculina con la cual sentirse identificado y busca parecérsele

Se limito a llevar al niño al parque, dejarlo en las atracciones de bebe mientras rumiaba su frustración  
Se excuso con Andrómeda que tenia un examen al día siguiente y después de un tiempo prudencial se dio por finalizado el paseo con su ahijado  
La pu que lo pa

Para calmarse pensó: Porque no voy con Ron y Hermione, pero recordó que salieron de viaje con sus suegros y la familia en pleno a celebrar el nacimiento de la pequeña Victorie  
Los tomo desprevenidos, Bill y Fleur visitaban a los padres de esta en Francia cuando le vinieron los dolores de parto  
La situación fue complicada y Fleur no puede trasladarse hasta recuperarse totalmente por lo que el clan Weasley fue a conocer a la nueva princesa de la casa  
Saludo a Fleur y Bill por chimenea y se disculpo por no poder ir, en la academia no podía perder clases a esas alturas  
Bill describía lo linda que era la bebe y lo brillante que era es burrucita de pelo rubia que se le veía  
Mientras iba caminando sin rumbo fijo, vino a la mente de Harry el pensamiento de que no seria tan lindo y sedoso al tacto como el de draco  
O eso es lo ultimo que recuerda entes de ver estrellas literal y metafóricamente

-Mataste a Harry Potter – dijo uno de los obreros a su compañero que sin querer estrello contra Harry un saco de concreto

-La pu que lo pa .. – se quejo el pobre hombre.. pero que hacia Potter caminando distraído por una zona en construcción?

La gente creería que un chico acostumbrado a tanta actividad como Draco se aburriría al estar encerrado todo el día  
Pero no conocían los recursos del joven malfoy  
Instalo en su habitación un oficina desde donde despachaba sus inversiones con los elfos y enviaba sugerencias a sus abogados  
Una llamada de san mungo altero su tan tranquilo Ritmo, Andrómeda recién había llegado con teddy de su inusualmente corto paseo con potter  
Extraño, siempre suelen durar mas  
Apenas se había puesto cómoda cuando recibió una llamada de un medí mago  
Al parecer Potter había tenido un accidente y los demás nombres de su lista de contactos estaba ausentes  
Andrómeda le encargo a Teddy mientras ella iba al hospital  
Bueno, eso no era nuevo en Potter verdad?, el chico era la pesadilla de las aseguradoras  
Se sentó en la alfombra y se dispuso a ser el bufón personal de Teddy, y que lo despellejen si algún día el admitía libremente que eso le gustaba  
El adoraba a ese niño  
Claro que no le gustaba mucho cuando venia de esos paseos con los cabellos negros y los ojos verdes, pero hoy por extraño que parezca, volvió con la misma apariencia con la que salio  
La apariencia de un regio Malfoy

Fue tarde en la noche cuando Andrómeda volvió, lo llamo aparte y supo que no eran buenas noticias

-Harry tuvo un accidente

Se murió Potter – pensó Draco

-No fue de mucha gravedad

Lastima

-Pero tiene una lesión

Ah, si?, y eso a mi que? – continuaba con su hilo de pensamiento

-Y no hay nadie de la familia weasley que se haga cargo de le

Estará a punto de decir lo que creo que va a decir?

-Y no descansaría en san Mungo como debería, la ultima vez que tuvo una lesión los reporteros lograron colarse a pesar de las medidas de seguridad

Hay no…

- Y como los Weasley no están he decidido traerlo aquí mientras se recupera

Aquí.. un momento!!, 1,2,3.. aquí hay solo tres habitaciones!!

-Espero que no te importe compartir habitación con el

Maldito Potter .. la pu que lo pa

Draco trago el grito que peleaba con plena justicia por salir, pero que iba a hacer?  
El estaba en la habitación de Teddy que ahora dormía con su abuela  
No podía desalojara su madre, antes dormía con el perro.. o con Potter que era lo mismo … aun quedaba la opción de ahogarlo con las almohadas mientras dormía si se ponía muy pesado

Harry pensó si no seria mejor opción enfrentase al acoso de la prensa que pasar la semana con el hurón compartiendo habitación en tanto volvían Ron y Hermione. Porque se tuvo que morir Kreacher?, porque no duro unos meses mas, así tendría la excusa de que Kreacher cuidaría de el , un yeso en la pierna no es nada del otro mundo  
Pero se resigno, a su pesar, pero se resigno. Siempre quedaba la posibilidad de ahogar a Malfoy con las almohadas cuando duerma si se ponía muy pesado

Iba atener la mismita tentación ahí mismo en la cama de al lado

Al llegar fue instalado en la habitación y ceno solo en su cama, Malfoy no vino en toda la noche a incordiarle, pero entrada en la madrugada el Hurón entro por fin

Harry se hizo el dormido pero vigilaba atentamente cada uno de los movimiento de su rubio problema

El rubio de confió de ver a Harry dormido y decidió irse a Dormir  
Sin el mas mínimo pudor de quito la ropa y entro a bañarse  
Para harry ese fue el streptease mas erótico que había visto en su vida  
Dio brincos hasta el baño para tener una mejor visión, cuando escucho el grifo del agua cerrarse, dio brincos acelerados a su cama, cayo por unos segundos sobre la cama de Malfoy y se levanto rápidamente  
Cuando Draco salio del baño, vio que harry seguía dormido, algo agitado tal vez por una pesadilla, pero dormido  
Se quito la toalla y quedo tal como dios lo trajo al mundo, se coloco un Pijama y se dispuso a Dormir  
A Harry casi le da una aplopegia cuando Draco quedo en toda su desnuda perfección, o cuando supo que no usaba ropa interior para dormir, o cuando se cayo en la cama de Draco, e inconscientemente se aferro a un trozo de tela que llevo consigo a su cama y descubrió que eran los interiores de Malfoy

Se paso el resto de la noche contemplando al Rubio Dormir, y oliendo el Aroma de la prenda intima

Estaba tan cerca, tanto que si se estriaba lo suficiente podría tocarlo

Así se atormento toda la noche hasta que vino el amanecer, y con el, la mas deslumbrante de las epifanías

Porque no? .. porque no podría tenerlo, saciarse de el y terminar así con esa obsesión enfermiza? Y seguir con su vida  
Malfoy podía ser un sucio mortifago, una ser despreciable, pero definitivamente seria el polvo de la década y el disfrutaría cada momento  
Respiro nuevamente el aroma de la ropa intima de su rubio y decido dormir para estar alerta y en plena forma

Como disfrutaría de su serpiente rubia, tenga que hacer lo que tenga que hacer

Y si alguien intentaba evitar que lograse so objetivo  
La pu que lo pa

Destrozaría al maldito

Notas finales:

Para cortar un poco el ambiente angst, se supone que no todo en la vida es dolor, tambien hay actitudes  
Y de alguna manera debia dar pie a una relacion entre ambos, que nadie es mazoquista para comenzar una relacion con alguien que intuyes te dañara


	4. Soñando

Notas del capítulo: Comienza la caceria. primer paso: Estar en el mismo Hemisferio sin intentar matarse Harry sueña y sueña y la llegada de una serpiente mas al paraiso Capitulo IV Soñando Era horrible Asqueroso Bluagh!! - Estas cosas solo le pueden suceder al pato Donald y a mi – se quejo Harry-, esto es asqueroso. - No te quejes que de cierta forma es tu culpa – le amonesto Andrómeda-, porque ibas tan descuidado por la calle? - No iba descuidado – replico ofendido Ceja alzada de Andrómeda -Solo un tanto distraído Cruce de brazos de la bruja -Pensaba en cosas importantes - como Draco siendo follado hasta la locura por mi Ladeo de la cabeza de la dama -ok, ok, estaba distraído -Pues eso te enseñara a ser mas cuidadoso Harry – le regaño una vez mas-, mas que todo por tu tendencia a los accidentes – una mucho mayor a la que tenia Nimphadora, y eso es mucho decir-, tu solo hiciste trabajar mas a Madame Pomfrey que todos los alumnos de tu curso. Y ahora sufre las consecuencias, tienes tanta hipersensibilidad a la crece huesos que ahora es contraproducente que la ingieras -pero no es mi culpa es que.. -Los problemas lo persiguen – dijo Draco entrando a la habitación y dejando un libro sobre su escritorio-, eso es lo que ibas a decir verdad? Harry bufo -Esa es tu frase de siempre Potter, deberías patentarla -Ya se durmió Teddy?- pregunto Andrómeda a su Sobrino -Como un angelito -Gracias por tu ayuda Draco, contigo no pone pegas -Es el encanto Malfoy Black Resoplido de Harry -Muérete de envidia – contesto Draco al gesto Harry semi gruño en respuesta -Niños, Niños, que esto no es una guardería -El comenzó – señalo Harry como si fuese niño pequeño a Malfoy que en respuesta sonrío triunfante -Pero tu lo seguiste.. definitivamente – se quejo Andrómeda tomado la bandeja con las medicinas y saliendo de la habitación Esta escena parecería inverosímil una semana antes, pero por obra y gracia del mismísimo Merlín, un día, Harry comenzó a portarse civilizado con Malfoy Al principio Draco se comporto algo paranoico, el Grif se proponía algo, pero que? Pero después recordó: Es un Grfi, por lo que pensó que tal vez deseaba llevar la paz por no montar espectáculos en la casa de su ahijado, si, tal vez era eso Harry trato de encontrar alguna manera de acercarse a Draco sin que este lo sospechara, Teddy era una buena excusa, pero perdía su efectividad cuando se proponían juegos con Andrómeda y Narcisa o cuando quería estar a solas con el y ver si tenia oportunidad de intentar cosas no apta para menores Entonces como enviado del cielo – y prácticamente fue así ya que llego vía lechuza-, lego la excusa perfecta -Enciclopedia Mundial? – pregunto a Draco mientras veía los títulos de los libros Muggle que el Dragón desencogía y colocaba aun lado de el -Si – contesto sin dejar de ver los libros, después alzo la vista como meditando y miro a Harry antes de preguntarle-, es verdad que durante una de las guerras mundiales Muggle, el Londres Muggle fue arrasado completamente por unas cosas que tenían el mismo efecto que el hechizo Bombarda? -Te refieres a la segunda Guerra Mundial? – pregunto con divertida incredulidad -Si, cuantas guerras mundiales han tenido los Muggles? Y Harry escucho el coro de los ángeles y vio decorrerse la cortina del paraíso cuando vio la entrada perfecta a su objetivo gracias a la nueva afición de este por la historia Muggle Y por primera ve agradeció el haber sido obligado por Duddley y su pandilla a hacer por ellos sus tareas de historia y demás asignaturas Y así comenzaron las deliciosas tardes con Draco, donde a su deseado Rubio, Harry hablaba de cualquier cosa del mundo Muggle, en especial historia Con el pasar del tiempo se ampliaron los temas de conversación, y las reticencias de ambos lados cedían, ya que aunque Harry tenia una determinada idea de tener algo con el rubio, aun seguían en el los resquemores referentes al historial que ello dos compartían Con terror e moreno vio que la semana estaba terminando y no quería perder el camino andado con Draco Ya pronto llegarían Ron y Hermione y ellos vendrían por el mas que el que declarara que Harry Potter había nacido con una suerte de oro, pueden jura que esa persona no podía tener mas razón la señora Weasley seguía con toda su progenie en Francia a excepción de Ron y Hermione que volvieron fue la noche anterior de pasar a ver a Harry a casa de Andrómeda e ir de paso a recogerlo que sucedió el trabajo de la tienda de sortilegios estaba retrasado, y Ron decidió no seguir las instrucciones de George y entro al laboratorio de control de calidad para terminar con un producto desarrollado por ambos el resultado: un Ron Weasley con debilidad muscular severa a causa de un relajante muscular especialmente poderoso No podía valerse por si solo y eso seria hasta que George – que tuvo que volver inmediatamente al enterase de la metida de pata de su hermano-, encontrase la poción que contrarrestar el efecto, o por el contrario, lo hiciese mas leve Por supuesto que Hermione tuvo que suspender mas de un compromiso para encargarse de su marido,. Y el susto no fue para menos, ya que como todos sabemos, el corazón también es un músculo y a Ron no se sabe porque milagro de Merlín no le dio un paro cardiaco al usar la pocion, al parecer su sistema no había absorbido la cantidad suficiente del producto A Harry por supuesto no le alegro para nada el susto mortal que sufrió su amigo, pero la circunstancia trabajaba a su favor Como podía ir a restablecerse a casa de ellos con Ron en esas condiciones? Se decido que el se quedaría en casa de Andrómeda hasta que estuviese reestablecido por completo mejor noticia?, un si sonoro en labios de Draco podría serlo Masen el paraíso entro una serpiente, por así decirlo, una serpiente asquerosa llamada Blaize Zabinni El maldito vino de Italia – donde debió quedarse según Harry-, a pasar una temporada en Londres y visitar a su amigo Draco Casi no lo había visto desde que se separaron en el colegio, y una que otra carta espaciada, pero no mucho Colabora activamente con la fundación de ayuda a los mortifagos en proceso y pensó que era hora de retomar las amistades de su niñez En l hospital, mientras esperaba su turno para que le quitaran el yeso, Harry vio pasar a un joven mago de cabellos castaños claros, este sostenía del brazo a otro de cabellos rubios que apenas podía ponerse en pie Se dirigieron ala puesto de enfermeras y esta llamo a los medí magos que prestamente fueron a atenderlos Al recostarlo en la camilla Harry vio la ran panza del joven Rubio y el sudor perlado en su rostro Cuando conoció mas del mundo mágico y descubrió los embarazos masculinos . precisamente se encontró con un hombre embarazado el día de su graduación-, se le quedo mirando al pobre gestante como un bicho al microscopio Parecía un niño de tres años, hasta no pudo viotar la tentación de pasarle la mano por el vientre Pregunto e indago acerca del método para logarlo mas por curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa Ahora en ese pasillo se imagino como fuera ver a Draco así e imaginarse que dentro de esa barriga habría un niño parte de el y parte de Draco Cuando la enfermera lo llamo para entrar, el hilo de pensamientos se rompió Camino a casa se detuvo con Andrómeda a comprar algo especial para comer Y cuando abrió se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de otra vez Zabinni de visita Se excuso de atender la visita alegando que le incomodaba el hechizo que restringía el movimiento de su pierna y fue a su habitación Su mal humor no pasaba, al rato cuando la visita se fue, paso Draco cargando al pequeño Ted -Te fue bien con el Doctor? -Mas o menos- respondió sin muchos ánimos, pero después pregunto-, y tu como la pasaste? -No hice mucho, la única nota entretenida de la tarde fue la Visista de Blaize -Si, se ve que Zabinni es un tipo entretenido-dijo mal disimulando su disgusto -Es agradable hablar con el-respondió achacando la actitud del Grifindor al hecho d e que apenas comenzaran a llevarse bien, eso no lo hacia extensible a todos los sly Teddy, al verse relegado en la conversación comenzó a revolverse en los brazos de Draco y este se lo paso a Harry, cuyo humor cambio al ver al chico Este aun conservaba el cabellos rubio y la piel blanca de Draco, pero sus cabellos eran alborotados como los de Harry y sus ojos imitaban a los de su padrino Si alguien ajeno a todo, vise el cuadro en esa habitación, Juraría que son dos padres con su hijo Y el recuerdo del joven en el hospital volvió, luego el oven era sustituido por Draco, y l castaño a su lado, se convertía en el mismo Sosteniendo su mano Esperando juntos una nueva vida que los uniría por siempre


End file.
